It is desirable to expand the drilling capability of a hand-held electric drill. In one known configuration, an electric hand-held drill includes an internal magazine that stores a plurality of drill bits. However, such configurations only allow one drill bit to be used at a time. In another configuration, a turret is used that contains a plurality of chucks. While this configuration is able to hold a plurality of drill bits or fastener bits simultaneously, only one bit can be used at a time to drill a hole or fasten a fastener. In particular, when one drill bit or fastener bit and its chuck are in use, the other drill bits or fastener bits and chucks are stationary. In a further configuration, an operator is able to drill a plurality of rectilinearly aligned holes or fasten a plurality of rectilinearly aligned fasteners simultaneously. However, a disadvantage with this configuration is that distances between all holes must still be manually measured and locations marked using a measuring device and writing utensil. Another disadvantage is that the amount by which the spacing between drill or fastener bits may be adjusted is limited. A further disadvantage is that the operator must hold a multiple-bit drill in place with at least one of his/her hands throughout the entire drilling or driving process, as well as the electric drill supplying power to the multiple-bit drill.
Moreover, larger units for drilling holes or fastening fasteners that are at great distances from one another require a large number of moving parts, several of which may not even be used in such situations. Additionally, parts that are not being used cannot be easily removed. Many gears, pivot arms, and chucks are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the multi-bit drill and are not meant to be easily removed when not in use.